


my whole sky craves an island of tenderness

by cosmosea



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosea/pseuds/cosmosea
Summary: he always hated being alone. coming home was never really coming home. it didn't feel like it. he was just there, a tiny boy with his raw emotions and watery eyes, asking himself why. why was he alone?except he wasn't anymore. he could finally come home.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	my whole sky craves an island of tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> title from "bride of ice" by marina tsvetaeva

he was never one to wake up early because he often couldn't fall asleep fast, so he went to sleep really late, sometimes when the sun was already rising. 

he had endless energy and stamina so it was never really a problem for his body. he could go on days without proper sleep doing better than his comrades in missions. 

but it didn't mean it was okay with him. he wanted to rest, to dream, to let himself forget about everything and everyone for a few hours. especially when he was younger, not falling asleep left him crying out of frustration so many nights. the lights were always on in his bedroom because he was afraid of the dark (and being alone, abandoned, threatened, captured). he was used to eating less in the months he kept the light on for a long time, since he couldn't afford the bills if he ate every single meal.

his house never really felt safe, like a place he wanted to come to at the end of the day. but it was all he had, after all.

he wasn't used to having a full, nice night of sleep with no nightmares or random wake ups in the night. but when he opened his eyes, he could see the sunlight through the curtains and feel his body tired from his sleep. 

he blinked, yawning, stretching his arms and legs until he bumped into something. someone. curled up beside him. small, with really cold skin.

hinata. oh. _hinata_.

then he remembered. she stayed last night. she had a mission that was called off, and she came to his house right after (he wondered about that. but he just smiled because he was too happy. who cares? she was there). her father didn't know the mission was cancelled so she could stay. and she did. she slept right next to him. and he managed to sleep too. 

he couldn't help but smile, with his whole face lighting up, brighter than the sunrise. he knew hinata was a light sleeper but he couldn't help but throw his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, her hair all over his face.

"naruto-kun." she rolled to his side, holding him back, still sleepy with her eyes close. her hands were caressing his back absentmindedly, her lips over his heart. "good morning. i love you." 

she said that all the time, randomly, surprising him every time and making him catch his breath. it was the nicest thing to hear. the most beautiful sound from the most beautiful person.

"hina. i love you too. so much." he smashed their bodies together, wondering about their lack of awkwardness considering they never slept together, in the same bed. but even though he could feel the warmth on his cheeks and his trembling arms, he couldn't bring himself to care about the situation.

he had hinata, he could sleep and rest and smile and _breathe,_ because he wasn't alone. they had each other, they could hold each other and nothing felt more right in his life. nothing ever felt as safe as her. as them.

"it's early." her voice was a tiny whisper, her head resting on this chest. she was fighting against sleep, her body pressed so close to him he didn't know where he began or ended. "we can sleep all day if we want you. we can be together all day today." 

she was always more assertive when she was sleepy and he wondered about that, but he focused on her words and how it went straight to his heart. how it held a deeper meaning she had no idea of.

he could sleep. he wouldn't be alone. he had hinata. he was home.

"let's sleep until the sun goes out." 

and they did.


End file.
